Barren
by juumensou
Summary: Rie has been in sorrow for the last few days. When she and Sakura can't have children, it's up to the medical ninja to offer a solution. SakuraxOC fluff, yuri, one-shot. I own nothing but my OC!


**Author's Note: **Yay, I'm back, and with better grammar. Hurrah. Sadly, none of my stories will be continued, but I will leave them up in case anyone wants to read them. I won't be adding stories often-I think-due to personal issues, but if anyone ever has a request, I'll get to it as soon as possible. Now, here's a "SakuraxOC" one-shot. By the way, I know the title sucks, but I was thinking about how her doctor said she was "barren."

**Barren**

Sakura watched as her lover placed her hands over her eyes and shook her head. She gently touched her shoulder, rubbing her upper arm with her thin thumb as a comforting gesture. Though even with her best attempts to comfort Rie, she knew that it would never quell her sorrow. The normally-cheerful little brunette was unable to bear children, and it was made unlikely that they would be able to adopt due to their statuses as ninja. A jōnin could pass away in battle at any time, and while she was a chūnin who didn't go on missions over the rare B-rank, there was always a risk.

The pink-haired woman pecked the shorter girl on the cheek and left the bathroom when Rie waved her hand, shaking her head so her jet-black bob swayed. When she heard the shower turn on, she could hear the muffled sobbing that had been going on every morning. She sighed and grabbed her forehead protector, carefully tying it around her hair. The brunette loved to tie her forehead protector around her soft pink hair for her, but had been too mournful to do anything but sleep and eat.

The Haruno glanced worriedly at the bathroom door when she heard a loud thud, interrupting her half-finished morning routine. Rie came bounding out of the bathroom, her oily black hair glistening as her tanned skin shone from the water droplets. "I just had a great idea!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down as he clapped her hands on Sakura's shoulders. The older woman smirked nervously, raising an eyebrow to get her to continue. "Okay, since I can't have a baby, why don't you?" she asked excitedly.

Sakura sighed and placed a hand over her fingers as they dug in to her shoulder, and the serious and remorseful look in her eye immediately made the woman's smile fade. "We already talked about this," she said with a heavy sigh. The air was intense, and Rie was tensing to stop the strong tremors that threatened her petite figure. "I can't carry the child either. I'm a jōnin… If I were to get hurt, then the baby might…"

She trailed off when she saw her lover's face fall, her head lowered. "Then we just can't…" Rie sighed and leaned her head against the woman's shoulder, and Sakura gently stroked the chūnin's slick, tar-colored hair. "It's not fair…" she whispered, tightening her grip on her deep pink shirt. "E-everyone else… they get to… H-Hinata and Naruto… and… Ino and Yuki…"

Right. Yuki had gotten pregnant with artificial insemination, just after the doctor's appointment… It was a day after that she announced it, and it hadn't helped the brunette recover with the news that her womb was not able to produce a child. The doctor had even gone so far to consider it a "hostile, barren environment." "It's okay, Rie, it's okay," the woman whispered, holding her head close as a few tears leaked on to her shirt. "We can get through this… I swear… W-we'll find a way. We'll keep trying, okay? We'll adopt. And… if things don't work out then, well… I'll see if I can get a maternity leave."

"But you said…"

"I know. But if you really want us to have a baby, then dammit, we'll have ourselves a kid."

Rie smiled up at her lover and pressed her lips to her girlfriend's, who was able to feel her wide, teary smile against her thin lips. She leaned down and kissed back, holding the shorter kunoichi close. Everything would be alright; they would make it through the situation. The brunette could feel her spirit's be lifted up by her lover's careful hands, but the kiss was interrupted all too soon when Sakura pulled away. "I have to get to work. Are you staying home or are you going to stop sulking?" she asked with a smile, tucking a strand of bubblegum-pink hair behind her ear.

"As long as I have you, I don't think I'm barren. But do I have to go to work…?"


End file.
